Salchichas en salsa marina
by Sybloominai
Summary: Mimi es la única del grupo de chicas que no ha embebido una salchicha en su salsa. Koushiro es el elegido para corregirlo. Mucha ignorancia y timidez, y sus madres no pueden dejar de mortificarse por ello. Mishiro. [Reto de Annie Fonde para el foro Proyecto 1-8]
Reto de **AnnieFonde**

El reto consistía en que Mimi se diese cuenta de su virginidad frente al resto de las chicas y que decida perderla con un elegido luego de pensársela un tanto. Un mishiro sobre la primera vez de ambos. Pura sexualidad adolescente e ignorante.

El nombre me parte de risa.

* * *

 **Salchichas en salsa marina.**

 _Capítulo único._

* * *

Ahí estaba en el cine, succionando la pajita del vaso de la gaseosa aunque este solo tuviera hielo a medio derretir. Daba gracias al cielo porque estuviesen en oscuridad absoluta ya que estaba demasiado roja como para ser soportable. En la pantalla grande veía un trasero de un hombre y unos enormes senos de mujer con una bonita entrepierna afeitada, trató de mirar hacia otro lado y dio con Sora, Hikari y Miyako riéndose y compartiendo susurros, como si lo que realmente estuviesen viendo fuese una comedia.

—Ojalá yo pudiese terminar así, lo hizo tan sencillo —susurró Sora casi con culpa y risa.

Miyako inmediatamente se tapó la boca ya que había gente en el teatro que ya las estaban callando.

—Debe ser porque tu compañero no mueve bien su salchicha —replicó luego de unos segundos de contención.

Mimi se sonrojó. ¿Mover la salchicha? Solo había visto una vez una y ese había sido de su padre. Había sido cuando ella entró en el baño sin avisar y él estaba haciendo sus necesidades biológicas frente al excusado. Una experiencia tan traumática para la pobre hija del matrimonio Tachikawa que decidieron acondicionarle la habitación de huéspedes ya que contaba con baño propio.

—No hables así de Yama, sí sabe usarla.

—Sí, claro —replicó la anteojuda.

—¡Iré al baño! —se excusó la princesa del grupo y causó el caos entre los asistentes de la película, Mimi recibió un par de palomitas pero no le importó. Solo le urgía salir del cine y de esa conversación de salchichas masculinas.

Entró al baño con una cara de espanto y las mejillas todavía encendidas por el bochorno. Cualquiera diría que estaba así de acalorada por el mar de hormonas que el protagonista de la película les provocaba a las féminas. No, no era así. ¡Solo tenían diecisiete años! No estaban listas para tener hijos, ni siquiera habían entrado en la universidad. Recordaba a su madre hablar mal de los noviazgos entre adolescentes menores de quince años siendo que ella estaba de novia con su padre desde los trece. «Muchas veces las chicas piensan que están enamoradas a tu edad, pero solo son las hormonas y la calentura la que los une.» Y Mimi anotó eso en su libreta mental.

Y no es que Mimi no haya tenido novios. A ella los chicos le llovían de sobremanera, con solo mirar su carita de ángel al entrar a un lugar provocaba que ellos se rindieran a sus pies. Mimi aceptó a algunos y salieron de la mano y compartieron uno que otro beso poco significativo. Sin embargo, ¿sexo? Ni hablar. Esas cosas solo traían herpes vaginales y niños.

Por lo tanto, al mirarse en espejo e imaginarse a Sora terminar como la protagonista de la cinta fue algo que denigró a su mejor amiga. Definitivamente, la pelirroja estaba siendo llevada por la calentura y no por amor por Yamato, ya que Mimi siempre había pensado que Sora estaba enamorada de Taichi.

Terminada la película, las chicas caminaron en silencio hasta la salida. Bueno, Mimi estaba callada y las demás comentaban la película más esperada del año pero que terminó siendo lo más aburrido, cliché y falso que habían visto.

—Solo una virgen creería toda esa basura —filosofó Miyako, terminándose las palomitas que todavía quedaban en el tacho de cartón.

Mimi hiperventiló.

—El punto de la película era eso: la fantasía de que todos esos clichés se cumplan. Estar con el chico malo, tener una buena química sexual y hacer que cambie con el amor que le puedas dar.

—Solo tú puedes racionalizar esas cosas. Aunque tienes razón —indicó Sora—. ¿Y cómo va tu novia?

Lo olvidaba, Hikari estaba atravesando una etapa en que se creía lesbiana.

—Bien… —No hubo más referencias a la novia que nadie conocía.

Todas se despidieron de Mimi en el estacionamiento ya que su padre estaba esperándola quizás desde antes que empezara la película y las demás simplemente tomarían un autobús. En otras ocasiones, la castaña se sentiría mal de no poder llevarlas a todas a sus respectivos hogares, los cuales eran demasiado lejos entre sí, pero este día lo agradecía de sobremanera. No quería seguir escuchándolas denigrarse más, según ella, ya que las señoritas esperaban al príncipe que las rescataría de la torre en llamas custodiada por un enorme dragón de tres cabezas, según su madre. Entregar la flor antes de eso era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Cuando cerró la puerta del auto solo podía pensar en la salchicha de su padre, él era hombre y los hombres tenían eso colgando entre las piernas. Su padre amoroso le sonrió para preguntarle cómo había sido la película pero ella solo se echó hacia adelante como si su estómago le doliera. No quería que un hombre le hablara y su padre condujo rápido hacia su casa para que su madre la curara.

En casa se acostó llena de mimos por parte de sus padres y cuando su madre estaba a punto de apagar la luz, ella preguntó:

—¿Está bien que tenga un novio-novio a mi edad? Es decir, uno real, no solo un novio, uno como el de Sora.

—Mimi, ¿hay algo que tienes que contarme? —Su madre sintió que se le caería el mundo encima. Lo que pasaba por su mente explicaba el aparente dolor de estómago luego del cine.

—No, solo quiero tener uno como mis amigas. Quizás una novia, como Hikari —bromeó y su madre intentó reírse pero su corazón estaba roto. Soñaba con un yerno en vez de una nuera.

—Claro que está bien, estás cerca de ser mayor de edad.

Mimi asintió más segura de sí misma y su madre apagó la luz.

Mimi durmió tranquila porque su madre había, de alguna forma, roto su hechizo de castidad. Sin embargo, su progenitora estaba lejos de dormir bien. Se acostó en la cama con su esposo y novio de toda la vida con una expresión de infinito dolor. Quería que su hija le diese nietos de forma natural llegado el momento, no que le fuese donado por un extraño pobretón que se masturbaba por un poco de dinero. Su esposo la abrazó como todas las noches y durmió como un bebé y ella… Simplemente miró el techo hasta que llegó la mañana a iluminarlos. Las ojeras en su hermoso rostro se habían apoderado de los ojos que habían enamorado a un preadolescente Keisuke y él no fue indiferente a ello.

—¡Qué te ocurrió, cariño!

—Cielo, hay algo que debes saber… Nuestra hija…

—¿Está embarazada? —intervino el padre a punto de lagrimear. Imaginaba que había sido ese chico moreno que jugaba mucho al soccer. Iría a golpearlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

—No, eso quisiera… —resolvió ella—, pero a ella le gustan los mariscos, no las salchichas. Es casi imposible que quede embarazada.

* * *

Mimi se sentó en su pupitre la mañana siguiente con otra perspectiva. Sus compañeros tenía una salchicha, sus compañeros piensan todo el tiempo en «remojar la salchicha», lo que sea que signifique eso entre ellos. Uno de sus compañeros podría ser su novio-novio. Apoyó su rostro bello en su mano, que a su vez estaba apoyado en la mesa, y examinó los especímenes que tenía alrededor. Y su análisis terminó con que todos eran unos tontos. Sí, tenían salchicha pero eran tan inmaduros que solo dejarían de jugar en la consola solo si aparecía una actriz porno frente a ellos, que de seguro estarían empapelando todos sus cuartos.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Izumi se sentó junto a ella.

—Llegas temprano hoy, Mimi —saludó amablemente con un no tan amable mensaje. Solo en su mente era divertido recordarle que siempre llegaba tarde.

Pero hoy no tenía ganas de pelear por tonterías.

—Sí, mamá no quiso levantarse y me hice yo el desayuno. No esperar toda la parafernalia es productivo.

—¿Y está bien? —Koushiro conocía bastante a la madre de la castaña como para saber que era extraño su comportamiento, además de que Mimi hablara así de tranquila sobre la productividad. Esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario.

—Sí, debió tener una diferencia constructiva con papá. También estaba raro hoy en la mañana, decidí venirme en metro. Es más divertido de lo que me esperaba.

Koushiro no respondió, nunca respondía cuando no tenía algo bueno que decir. Para su suerte, la maestra llegó y todos los alumnos se callaron. La clase de matemáticas pasó sin que Mimi entendiera una palabra o número. ¿Una equis igual a una suma complicada de letras y números? ¿Qué significaba eso? Miraba sin una gota de ánimo y de reojo vio que Koushiro anotaba como una impresora. Así ella comenzó a copiar los garabatos del cuaderno vecino en vez de la pizarra y la hora pedagógica pasó rápidamente. En realidad, Mimi necesitaba lentes, no más neuronas.

Salió con Koushiro a la cafetería por un dulce, de todos los idiotas adictos a los videojuegos y consolas, el pelirrojo era el más civilizado de todos. El más atento y normal dentro de su anormalidad, además. Se sentaron en el patio y se miraron las caras. Koushiro no tenía laptop por esa semana debido a una visita innecesaria al servicio técnico y la sala de cómputo y simulación estaba plagada de virus de páginas porno. Él siempre había dicho que cambiaran de sistema operativo pero simplemente nadie escuchó. Mimi, por su parte, no quería ver a sus amigas aún. Estaba en una especie de retiro espiritual.

Así que se juntaron en silencio y simplemente comieron el dulce.

—Parecen novios, ¿sabían? —Taichi apareció sudado luego de una clase de gimnasia. Se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con la camisa y en sus pies todavía estaba el balón como si estuviera pegado a sus zapatillas deportivas.

—¿Qué cosas dices, Taichi?

—Lo que todos comentan, Koushiro.

El ganador por tercera vez consecutiva en los campeonatos de matemáticas igualó el color de su cabeza en un abrupto sonrojo. Yagami se sintió incómodo y culpable por lo que se quedó callado a la espera de que el ataque de vergüenza se acabara y Mimi simplemente lo miró curiosa.

—¿Y qué si es mi novio? Según mi papá tú, Taichi, eres mi novio.

Esta vez fue el turno del hermano de Hikari sonrojarse.

El recreo terminó y todos regresaron en silencio hacia sus salones.

* * *

En el otro lado de la ciudad, la mamá de Mimi decidió que debía salir del claustro para comprar víveres y deleitar a su familia con sus extrañas exquisiteces. No levantarse esa mañana había sido una falta de respeto enorme hacia su querida hija. No era culpa de la menor enamorarse de las chicas iguales que ella, solo esperaba que su novia no fuese una delincuente marimacha como dictaba el estereotipo. Pero basta de esos pensamientos tontos, ella no amaría a una delincuente. Era demasiado femenina para involucrarse en ambientes tan horribles.

Así que se puso su mejor vestido _vintage_ que acompañó con unos buenos tacones, pañoleta en el pelo y unas gafas que cubrirían sus ojeras. Salió como una reina de la casa.

En la tienda llenó el carrito con una infinidad de frutas y verduras, además de chocolates, crema y golosinas. Iba con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia la caja cuando se topó con la señora de la tienda de flores, la madre de Sora.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—Aguantando —indicó, esa mujer era demasiado pesimista para su gusto—. A Sora le ha ido excelente en la escuela y en sus clases de tenis. ¿Qué tal tu hija?

—Bueno, está intentando ver qué le gusta todavía. Sé que será una gran mujer independiente algún día.

—Claro que sí, hay chicas que simplemente son más lentas que el resto o... Verás, la hermana menor de Taichi, siempre ha llamado mi atención. Es tan linda esa niña y siempre tiene pretendientes colgados pero simplemente no escoge a ninguno. Siempre le he dicho a Sora que el hermanito de su novio se ve tan bien con ella, debería decirle que sí y ya. No tienen que casarse, son tiempos distintos. Lo único que quiero es que Sora tenga muchos novios, no solo uno. Es lo mismo que te debe pasar a ti con Mimi… Pero, Hikari… Verás, supe por su madre que está experimentando. ¡Resulta que tiene una novia! Es por eso que nunca le dijo que sí a todos esos chicos. A veces la lentitud es porque no quieren revelar secretos.

 _MEGAWHAAAAT._

* * *

Así que parecía la novia del cerebrito.

Definitivamente subiría sus notas por lo que sería del agrado de su padre. Su madre estaría encantada porque le parecía que todos sus novios eran agradables. Sin embargo, Mimi pensaba en grande y quería un novio-novio. Analizó al pelirrojo como una botánica analizaba una flor desde su pupitre, él no lo notaba porque estaba concentradísimo en la clase de biología. Estar con él la haría mejor estudiante, mejor con la puntualidad, mejor con… No sabía si la beneficiaba tanto. Él se beneficiaría de ella socialmente. ¿Era eso una simbiosis del tipo mutualista?

Entonces escribió en su cuaderno en blanco: «lista de los pro y contra de Izumi.»

 _Pro: era atento, preocupado, organizado y sentía pasión por algo. Su padre le había dicho que era característica en un hombre era valiosa y obligatoria, y Koushiro sentía amor por las máquinas y la tecnología._

 _Contra: las máquinas y la tecnología podían llegar a absorberlo tanto que ella ya no sería importante._

La campana sonó y el día escolar terminó. El profesor se despidió, sus compañeros salieron corriendo a jugar sus consolas y Mimi seguía buscando más pros y contras en su mente. Había descubierto que su letra era bonita cuando se dedicaba lo suficiente. A su lado, Koushiro distribuyó sus cuadernos y lápices en su mochila con un orden meticuloso, normalmente demoraba tanto que Mimi ya iba por el pasillo pensando en la cena, pero no. La bonita chica seguía garabateando en su cuaderno como nunca había visto.

—Mimi, ya nos podemos ir.

 _Pro_ : le gustaba cómo decía Mimi.

—Ya lo sé. —Cerró su cuaderno y lo dejó descuidadamente dentro de su mochila al igual que su lápiz rosado, probablemente este se le perdería por semanas allí dentro—. ¿Qué cenarás hoy?

—Es lunes, así que probablemente sean fideos —dijo con extrañeza.

—¿Me invitas?

Debía ir a estudiar su comportamiento en su ambiente natural.

* * *

A la mamá de Koushiro le sorprendió gratamente que haya llevado una chica a cenar. No era cualquier chica, era una muy bonita y de la que ocasionalmente había oído su nombre en la casa. Debía ser de las amigas de campamento de su hijo. Los miró interactuar durante la cena y se enterneció con la forma que ambos se trataban, Mimi lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos cada vez que su hijo comentaba algo relativo a la cena y él era atento con su invitada. Se vio fantaseando con tener una nuera tan extrovertida como la Tachikawa, ya que por mucho que el pelirrojo fuese un buen chico y buen alumno, a su madre le gustaría que saliera un poco más.

—Estaba riquísimo, señora Izumi—le dijo la chiquilla una vez terminado su plato y su hijo fue a dejar ambos platos al fregadero, haciendo chillar internamente a su madre.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado, Mimi. Puedes venir el día que quieras a comer, esta es tu casa.

 _Pro_ : _su familia la aceptaba como un miembro más. Al menos su madre, ya que su padre trabajaba hasta muy tarde ese día, según le habían explicado en la mesa._

Koushiro la invitó a su habitación luego, incómodo por los evidentes acosamientos de su madre. Miraba demasiado y la había invitado de por vida a cenar. Sin embargo, era ajeno a que ahora su madre adoptiva se sentía mucho más incómoda que él durante la comida. Su reacción al ver que se juntaba la puerta de su hijo fue fregar la losa sucia con un chorro de agua demasiado abundante, intentando concentrarse así en el agua y no en que la chica estaba sentada en la cama de Koushiro, él no se veía desde la cocina.

Se dijo a sí misma que debía pasar algún día, si es que aún no ocurría, y que ya tenían diecisiete años. Incómoda, tomó las llaves y salió de compras.

Dentro de la habitación, Koushiro estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio y él y Mimi se miraban sin nada que decirse.

 _Contra: no tenían mucho tema de conversación._

Así que pensó que mejor le hubiese dicho a Taichi que la invitara a cenar. No sabía el por qué pero intuía que el castaño deportista ya había introducido más de una vez su salchicha en alguna chica que Yamato le había roto el corazón. Porque el rubio se quedó con Sora y Taichi con las chicas que el otro rechazaba, parecía un trato un poco injusto. No, era mejor que Koushiro hubiese sido el elegido, ya que quería ser como sus amigas sin que alguien supiera lo inexperta que era y eso se lograba con alguien en sus mismas condiciones.

Además, existía un inconveniente con Taichi:

 _Contra: a su padre no le gusta su supuesto novio deportista._

—¿Tienes novia? —La pregunta de la chica descolocó al nerd.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Era obvio que no, solo debía ver cómo actuaba su madre. Mimi no respondió—. Claro que no, nunca he tenido. ¿Tú?

Otra pregunta obvia.

—Sí, solo que nunca un novio-novio.

—¿Novio-novio? ¿No basta con uno? —No entendía ese nuevo término. Entonces pensó que a Mimi le gustaban los amoríos múltiples de los que alguna vez leyó en internet. _Poliamor_ , una tendencia de la que la persona no podía amar solo a una persona.

—He tenido novios con los que he besado y paseado tomados de la mano pero nada más. Nunca un novio-novio, de esos novios con los que puedes hacer de todo. Como Sora y Yamato o como Miya y Ken… O Taichi y la chica de turno. O Hikari y su novia.

—¿Tú hables de…? —No pudo terminar la pregunta, la lengua se le atascó y se le encendieron las mejillas.

Mimi se rio por su reacción, nada más porque era tierno y perfecto, ya que ella se ponía igual con ese tema.

—Sí, de relaciones. ¿Te gustaría tener?

—En algún momento de mi vida —respondió con sinceridad, no esperaba perder la virginidad en un buen tiempo ya que no tenía mucha más interacción con el género femenino además de Mimi y Miyako.

—Sí, yo también —dijo su invitada y luego se sumieron en un silencio incómodo.

Entonces Mimi empezó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza en su ambiente natural. Muy delgado, así que imaginaba que tendría los músculos marcados en el abdomen solo porque no tenía ni un gramo de grasa para ocultar la musculatura que todos tenían. No se parecería al hombre musculoso, tierno y perfecto que le habían presentado en la película, ya que los músculos de Izumi distarían demasiado de algo realmente sexy. Acorde a su delgadez, tenía unos bracitos fofos que la abrazarían de forma torpe y tímida, no se sentiría protegida de ningún modo. Por otro lado, si bien tenía puesto su uniforme escolar de colores que sí lo favorecían al ser un pelirrojo natural, en el día a día usaba unos colores naranjos que competían con su color de cabello. Y en ese último pensamiento, se le cruzó otro: ¿su vello púbico sería pelirrojo también?

Se sonrojó y la vibración de su celular la salvó de una pregunta que se veía venir.

En la pantalla del aparato leyó el nombre de su madre y se excusó para salir al pasillo por un poco de privacidad.

—¿Estás con una amiga? No llegaste a cenar, estaba tan preocupada con tu padre. De hecho, pasé por el mercado por unas cosas para consentirte.

—Sí, mamá, una amiga. Lo siento —dijo con cierta culpa. Si le decía que estaba con un amigo asumiría que era su novio. Pero Satoe pensó exactamente lo que Mimi quería evitar—. Con Hikari, la conoces, ¿verdad?

Lo dijo pensando en que regularmente su madre hablaba con la mamá de Sora y la de Miyako.

—Sí.

Luego de la fugaz conversación con su madre, Mimi volvió a la habitación del chico que cada vez que miraba, peor candidato de novio-novio se volvía. Ella quería un macho varonil que sudara sin apestar, bruto, terco y malvado pero tierno en soledad. ¿Era mucho pedir?

 _Contra: brazos delgados, abdominales básicos y su mismo peso y estatura._

 _Pro: su mirada fija era suficiente para obviar todos sus defectos físicos._

Seguía sentado en la silla frente al escritorio con sus dos pozos negros mirándola fijamente. Estaba segura que en unos años más, él se vería muy bien solo con poseer esos ojos. Se sentó nuevamente en su cama y miró al suelo. No sabía cómo tocar el tema con él sin ponerse roja. Oh, por dios, ya estaba vieja para ser así de virgen. Así que lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—Te enviaré un informe con lo que quiero. Será como un proyecto de la escuela. Adiós.

Y salió rauda del departamento, vio que la madre de Izzy estaba sentada en las escaleras del primer piso con una infinidad de bolsas a su alrededor, negada a subir hasta su hogar. Se despidió de ella con una seña y se fue con la falda del uniforme ondeando con el viento y la huida.

Llegó a su casa en unos cuantos minutos y saludó brevemente a su familia para encerrarse en su habitación con su laptop en frente.

—¿Hija?

—¡Estoy en un proyecto!

En efecto, estaba redactándolo:

 _Proyecto novio-novio: Yo, Koushiro Izumi, accedo a ser el novio-novio de Mimi Tachikawa por un periodo de tres meses o hasta efectuar el acto que me libera de mi sentencia._

Sonaba horrible. «El acto» se le hacía lo más vulgar del mundo. Sin embargo, ella no quería llegar a la mayoría de edad sin saber lo que se sentía tener una salchicha entre las piernas. Si todos amaban hacerlo, ella quería probar. Así que borró todo lo que había escrito y cerró la laptop para dormir y pensarlo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, se sentó como si nada a un lado de Izumi a la espera de un nuevo día escolar. Él la saludó toscamente y trató de evitar fallidamente un sonrojo, seguramente había pasado la noche entera pensando en la proposición que ella le había hecho. Aunque, para ser sincera, no le había revelado ninguno de sus planes. Solo habló de tener relaciones y quizás eso bastaba para hacerlo sonrojar.

La clase pasó y ella dibujó salchichas en todo su cuaderno. Cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que moría por volver a tener en su boca un hotdog. Morderlo y masticar esa deliciosa salchicha cocida a la grilla de un puesto callejero, dejando esas marcas de carbón en perfecta armonía con las marcas del pan alargado calentado de la misma forma. La salsa de kétchup chorreando de la comisura de su boca pequeña. Mimi frunció la boca y no pudo evitar verle la entrepierna a su próximo proyecto. ¿Sería grande? ¿Pequeño? ¿Le dolería?

Claro que sí, la primera vez siempre era la peor.

El timbre sonó para el primer receso y él, intentando desaparecer amablemente de su vista, maquinalmente se levantó del pupitre y caminó hasta el pasillo para perderse en el patio. No contaba que Mimi lo seguiría de cerca para que a la primera oportunidad lo sacara del camino del brazo y se lo llevara a la parte del patio que era usado por alumnos y profesores para fumar clandestinamente. Ningún adicto a la nicotina en la costa lo soltó y lo juntó los labios brevemente con los de él.

Sonrojo fulminante.

—Repite conmigo —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Solo repite: Yo, Koushiro Izumi…

—¿Qué? —Mimi lo zamarreó—. Está bien, está bien… Yo…, Koushiro Izumi… —repitió casi inaudiblemente.

—Seré tu novio-novio esta tarde.

—¿Qué? —Soltó un grito y el sonrojo que estaba debilitándose en sus mejillas, volvió con más fuerza. Mimi realmente estaba hablando de perder la virginidad y lo peor de todo era: ¡sería esa misma tarde! No estaba preparado, no tenía protección comprada, no había leído de la protección del mercado; tampoco del ciclo femenino, ¿estaría ovulando? No quería ser padre aún. Pensó en su madre y en lo defraudada que estaría. O al menos eso tenía que estar pensando, porque solo pensaba en el poco porno que se había atrevido a revisar en internet. Era honesto, su otra cabeza también pensaba—. ¿Novio-novio? ¿Hoy en la tarde?

—No lo pienses tanto, me haces ver como una prostituta. No hagas que me arrepienta.

—Seré tu novio-novio esta tarde —repitió sin más objeciones.

 _Pro: obedecía._

Mimi asintió, estaba todo listo. Y esto fue lo que hicieron: evitaron mirarse en el resto del día escolar porque provocaba que él se sonrojara. Ella fue a comer un dulce en la cafetería en completa soledad, mientras veía cómo Koushiro estaba escuchando a Taichi sin poder concentrarse en nada de lo que el moreno le decía. Taichi parecía feliz, sorprendido, y Mimi pensó que el pelirrojo la traicionaba diciéndole a su mejor amigo su perverso plan; cuando solo estaba feliz por una buena calificación en matemáticas gracias al geniecillo. La princesa de papá Keisuke se enfadó con él lo que restó del día y menos lo miró en la última clase.

Miyako se les acercó cuando estaban caminando rígidamente hacia la estación de metro.

—¡Mimi! Has estado demasiado desaparecida últimamente, ¿te ocurre algo? No te vemos ni la punta de la nariz desde el cine.

—Hola, Miyako. Oh, ¿de verdad? No me había dado cuenta —mintió descaradamente, nadie en su sano juicio le habría creído a tal mentirosa. Claramente no sería actriz.

—Sí…, ¿ocurre algo? —repitió.

Koushiro abrió la boca para intentar salvar a su novia-novia pero la cerró cuando no supo qué decir. ¿Es que la película taquillera del momento había afectado a Mimi de esa manera? Podía intuir que se trataba también de las chicas, algún problema con ellas. Así que simplemente miró a la mala mentirosa y vio cómo el color se le subía a las mejillas.

—Tengo que irme. ¿Kou? Vámonos —dijo con los dientes demasiado juntos. Era como si no quisiera que Miyako se enterara de que estaba hablando.

—Nos vemos, Miyako. ¿Estarás en la sala de computo la semana entrante? —dijo para desviar el tema el pelirrojo, mientras Mimi lo instaba a seguir caminando. Miyako asintió pero no entendió nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Era verdad que esos dos estaban de novios? Taichi se lo había dicho, pero solo era un rumor.

Se sentaron en el metro en silencio. Koushiro se movió intranquilo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Casi nos descubren!

—¿Cómo? Solo tomaremos el metro. —Si ella perdía la cabeza, él debía mantenerse frío.

—Está claro para ella que estamos huyendo de la ciudad para hacer algo sucio.

—Solo estamos tomando el metro…

—Tienes razón, no debe sospechar —dijo ella, más calmada—. Tenemos que hacer esto, no podemos llegar a mayoría de edad sin hacerlo al menos una vez. A mí solo me quedan tres meses.

—O podemos no hacerlo y dejar que solo pase. No es una cosa de vida o muerte —respondió él, también más calmado. Ya entendía de dónde venía todo eso.

—No me permitiré ser patética como la película esa. De ser virgen a los cuarenta. —Se mortificó—, no estuviste en la sala de cine con las chicas. ¡Se estaban riendo de lo tonta que era esa película! Y supuestamente era lo más erótico del momento. Me sentí como una estúpida.

—No eres estúpida, hay gente que madura más lento y no por eso estás mal.

Mimi hizo un puchero y él tímidamente le palmeó el hombro para consolarla.

 _Contra: todavía era muy tímido._

La castaña lo abrazó por el pecho y aspiró su aroma. Su cabeza estaba sobre su corazón y lo sintió acelerarse por el gesto. Ella sonrió y ocultó su rostro en la chaqueta celeste del instituto. Luego de varios instantes, él accedió y la abrazó de vuelta. Se sintió bien. Las mariposas que supuestamente debía sentir en el estómago se le fueron entre las piernas y se preguntó si eso era lo que sentiría un rato después, cuando estuvieran solos en una habitación.

Bajaron del metro después de varias conexiones, en un pequeño pueblito a las afueras de la ciudad. Nada muy peligroso, solo alejado y muy campestre. El sol ya estaba cayendo y sus uniformes de escuela parecían demasiado clandestinos en esas condiciones. Ambos se quedaron en la estación unos minutos para textear a sus respectivas madres en un ambiente bastante iluminado para evitar robos; él le dijo a su madre que pasaría la noche estudiando con Taichi, porque él tenía que repetir el examen de matemáticas, y ella le dijo que estaba con Hikari y Sora en la casa de Mikayo, y pensaba que no volvería.

Cabe destacar que ninguna de las madres creyó en sus mentiras. Para la señora Izumi, su hijo estaba en un pueblo alejado con Mimi, y la señora Tachikawa pensaba exactamente igual, cambiando a Koushiro por Hikari.

Caminaron de la mano hacia unas cabañas alejadas que tenían letreros luminosos de mala calidad. Pagaron la habitación con los billetes arrugados que se habían ahorrado del almuerzo y entraron tímidamente a la habitación.

Era sucia y pequeña.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó inocentemente ella, le bajaron todos los temores al ver lo sucio y pequeño y feo que era.

—La verdad… No lo sé.

Pero ambos sabían, solo que estaban muertos de miedo y timidez. Mimi intentó recordar cómo iba la película que había visto con las chicas y que la traumó de por vida, pero el novio sado era el que tenía toda la iniciativa y, sinceramente, Koushiro no la tomaría. El actor le tomaba ambas muñecas y se las levantaba en un elevador: ellos habían subido por una escalera de madera que rechinaba para alertar al mundo que habían dos menores de edad intentando cometer un delito. No, necesitaba recordar otra escena: el actor volvía a tomar posesión de sus muñecas para ponerse sobre ella en completa desnudez.

Mimi se sacó la chaqueta y lo acomodó sobre el respaldo de una silla que servía para decorar. Volvió hacia él para quitársela también y repetir el proceso de dejar sobre la silla. Bien, ahora solo quedaba el resto del uniforme para poder replicar la escena.

¡Era tan difícil!

—¿Nos besamos? —preguntó ella, sugiriendo algo para evitar quitarse la ropa inmediatamente.

Koushiro asintió luego de sonrojarse. Ella tomó sus manos y las llevó a su cintura, y llevó las propias hasta el cuello del pelirrojo para empezar a rosar sus labios con los de él. Era todo tan artificial que perdía la magia. Sus rodillas tiritaban pensando que debía abiertas las piernas en algún momento de la noche e introducir algo externo, como si se tratara de un supositorio anal.

Su mente se deshacía en pensamientos cuando sintió que Koushiro respiraba más pausado y sus manos apretaban tímidamente la pequeña cintura de ella. Con que lo disfrutaba. Ella rió y se tranquilizó un tanto. Profundizó el beso y se puso de puntitas para que las manos de él tuviesen más libertad… Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Algo duro como roca.

Se separó con un sonrojo, lo había sentido otras veces pero siempre le había repugnado. Esta vez, había acariciado un punto sensible en ella.

—¿Es eso el…?

—Sí.

* * *

Satoe estaba preocupada, cada cierto tiempo leía el mensaje de texto que le había mandado su hija y rompía en llanto. No habían hablado de los condones aún, ¡ni siquiera tocado el tema del condón femenino! Había cierta forma de cortar el masculino y así poder protegerse entre mujeres, pero ella era tan mala madre que no sabía hacerlo. Nunca había pensado en acostarse con otra persona que no fuese su esposo.

Por otro lado, la señora Izumi estaba dentro de su casa reluciente luego del ataque de histeria luego de leer el mensaje. Se pasaba un papel desechable por la frente cada vez que sudaba nerviosa. ¿Qué haría ahora? Su hijo se había fugado con su novia en medio de la semana escolar. No sabía castigarlo, ¿es que debía detenerlo? ¿Y si la dejaba encinta?

Satoe tomó el teléfono fijo al mismo tiempo que la señora Izumi.

—¿Aló? ¿Residencia Yagami? Quisiera que me dieras con tu hijo Taichi. ¿No está? Bien, entonces pásame a tu hija. No, nada grave, solo necesito el número de la casa de los Tachikawa —dijo la madre adicta a la limpieza compulsiva.

—¿Sora? —dijo Satoe por su parte—. Quiero que me des el número de la residencia Yagami… Es que estoy preocupada. ¿Por qué? Creo que debería hablar con tu madre.

Y cada acción tiene su reacción. Los celulares adolescentes empezaron a vibrar sin parar anunciando mensajes entrantes.

* * *

 **Sora [21:31]:** La señora Tachikawa me llamó pidiendo tu número Hikari, ¿sabes qué pasó? :O

 **Hikari [21:32]:** Acabo de hablar con la señora Izumi, me pidió el número de la casa Mimi.

 **Hikari [21:32]:** Espera, me está llamando la señora Tachikawa D:

* * *

Sora se removió intranquila en su asiento. Yamato estaba tocando guitarra a su lado y no parecía interesado en lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Había mamás movilizándose y él ni siquiera fingía estar interesado en la noticia en desarrollo!

—¿No me vas a preguntar algo?

—¿Para qué? No me interesa.

* * *

 **Hikari [21:35]:** Mimi se fugó.

* * *

—¡Mimi se fugó! —gritó ella como una digna corresponsal.

—¿Y qué?

—Ni modo.

* * *

 **Sora [21:40]:** Taichi, ¡Mimi se fugó!

 **Taichi [21:40]:** SE FUE CON KOUSHIRO.

 **Sora [21:40]:** NO D:

 **Taichi [21:41]:** SI D:

 **Sora [21:41]:** D:

 **Taichi [21:41]:** D:

* * *

El celular rosado brilló en la oscuridad, dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Mimi, y fue ignorado. Se habían recostado incómodamente sobre la cama con las mejillas encendidas, se detuvieron a mirar el celular pero ninguno de los dos quiso moverse. Era el momento, se dijo Mimi, ya se habían aflojado las camisas blancas del instituto y la piel ya se les había erizado bastante. Ella tenía frío, o al menos eso pensaba.

—¿Nos metemos dentro de la cama? —volvió a sugerir. Las sabanas ya no le parecían tan pulguientas como fue la primera impresión tuvo. Es más, quería proteger su desnudez así.

Le temblaron las piernas cuando él asintió.

Ella se quitó las bragas húmedas y él el pantalón. Se quedaron mirando avergonzados las caras hasta que Mimi tironeó de la camisa para que volviera a estar sobre ella. El tacto del miembro masculino, tan lubricado y plástico la hizo soltar un gritito y disculparse inmediatamente después.

—¿Segura? —preguntó él, tímido, como todo en esa habitación.

Ella asintió.

La primera aproximación a sus interiores fue lo más raro. Y las que le seguían también, le dolía, no era para nada placentero. Terminó riéndose cuando las ganas de ir a orinar eran fuertes y pensó seriamente en que debían salir corriendo luego porque no podría retener por mucho más la vejiga y la cama tendría un potente olor a urea cuando fueran a limpiarla.

No pasó mucho para que se detuvieran y él no alcanzó a eyacular.

Pasaron un buen rato mirando el techo en silencio.

—¿Eso era?

—No es la gran cosa —dijo él, mintiendo, lo había disfrutado mucho más que ella.

—Seguro mejora con el tiempo.

—Sí…

* * *

—Satoe, ¿estás segura?

—Sí, el encargado dijo que entraron dos chicos como nuestros hijos a esa habitación —respondió la madre de la fugitiva, llevaba su usual pañuelo cubriendo su cabello y sus gafas oscuras para pasar de incógnito en medio de la noche—. ¿Entramos?

—No lo sé, no creo que sea lo más recomendable… —dijo la señora más tímida—. Tampoco quiero generarles un trauma, apareciéndome de pronto en la habitación. ¿Y si los vemos en medio de…?

—¡No lo digas!

—Tienes razón —resolvió la señora Izumi y miró a la puerta de motel del segundo piso. Ojalá su hijo usase protección—. ¿Y si llamamos a nuestros esposos? Se verá raro si llegan y no estamos. ¡No quiero que se enteren! Quizás cómo reaccionarán.

—Mi esposo mataría a tu hijo —confidenció para solo alarmar a la señora Izumi, solo debía recordar cómo reaccionaba Keisuke cuando recordaba a Taichi—. Ten. —Le pasó su teléfono celular—. Dile que salimos por un café.

—¿A esta hora?

—¿Acaso no es creíble?

* * *

 **Miyako [23:23]:** ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe lo que le pasa a Mimi? Estuvo muy rara hoy.

 **Sora [23:24]:** Mimi se fugó con Koushiro, sus madres fueron por ellos. ¡Qué pena me da por ellos!

 **Miyako [23:24]:** ¡YO LOS VI ESCAPAR!

 **Sora [23:24]:** NO D:

 **Miyako [23:24]:** SI D:

 **Hikari [23:25]:** La señora Tachikawa pensaba que Mimi había escapado conmigo…

 **Sora [23:25]:** NO D:

 **Hikari [23:25]:** SI D:

 **Miyako [23:26]:** D:

* * *

Miyako escribió por eternos segundos solo para borrar todo su trabajo. Sora y Hikari chillaron desesperadas en sus respectivas habitaciones. La chica de los anteojos redondos volvió a escribir para su alegría.

* * *

 **Miyako [23:27]:** ¿Y si fueron a recrear la película? Grr :love:

* * *

Mimi despertó mucho antes que Koushiro. Seguían en la habitación de motel y seguramente faltarían ese día a clases, no sabía con qué excusa le saldría a su madre pero por el momento se contentó con lo que estaba viviendo: se sentía toda una adulta habiendo dormido toda una noche con el hombre, un poco fofo y delgado, que le había robado la virginidad. No, esa era su madre hablando. Corrección: con el hombre, un poco fofo y delgado, con el que había compartido la desfloración. Se sonrió.

Fue al baño, orinó y soltó unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Con el himen roto y la misión cumplida, despertó al pelirrojo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que debemos irnos.

—Tienes razón —dijo él con los ojos somnolientos.

Salieron a dejar la llave al encargado, quien tuvo la decencia de no referirse a las madres desoladas que lo asaltaron el día de ayer. Ya bastantes sonrojados estaban al enfrentarlo a él, el que, según ellos, era el único que conocía su secreto.

En el estacionamiento seguía aparcado con sus madres adormecidas. Ninguna era buena para conciliar el sueño si no había una cama cómoda para hacerlo. La señora Izumi se despertó y chilló, movió a la señora Tachikawa para que también despertara y vieran juntas cómo sus hijos caminaban avergonzados para salir de allí.

Iban de la mano.

Ambas sonrieron enternecidas.

—Se ven bien juntos…

—Y seguro no hacen tonterías, tu hijo es muy responsable.

—Y tu hija un encanto.

* * *

 **Miyako [9:05]:** Ninguno entró a clases. Con eso digo todo.

 **Sora [9:06]:** D:

 **Hikari [9:17]:** D:

 **Miyako [9:18]:** Mimi debe ser una maestra.

 **Sora [9:20]:** Nos estamos quedando atrás…

 **Hikari [9:35]:** No sé nada, me siento como una virgen.

 **Miyako [9:36]:** Lo mismo digo.

 **Sora [9:36]:** Ídem.

 **Miyako [9:37]:** Vamos a ver la película otra vez, seguro nos falta material visual :D

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Annie** , si lees esto, espero que te guste. La verdad es que no te he visto activa, así que me apena no haberlo tomado antes ni terminado con mayor rapidez._

 _Quise exponer la mala crianza de buenas madres y los mitos que generan las amistades. Con respecto al sexo, hay que creer en la mitad de lo que dice la gente (?) Me puse grave, pero es un tema del que me pongo la bandera de lucha a mucha honra xD Quizás ni siquiera lo logré y simplemente es una loca hablando de su fic a las 3 a.m. La historia es de humor y espero que se hayan reído bastante :) ¡Salchichas, salchichas en salsa marinas!_

 _¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, leen y leerán!_

 _Sybloominai out._


End file.
